


Right With You

by Wornoutkicks



Category: Dead By Daylight
Genre: (Be cautious tags might change), Frank is a troubled teen, M/M, Mostly fluff for now, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wornoutkicks/pseuds/Wornoutkicks
Summary: Dwight Fairfield figured it’d always just be him and his three friends but what’s one more?Frank Morrison has grown up with tough circumstances and he’s barley getting by, without his three he’s having slight trouble but a certain someone comes along and Frank finds himself again.
Relationships: Dwight Fairfield/Frank Morrison
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Right With You

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lot of friends goofing around! And maybe some new encounters that Frank can’t seem to keep his eyes off of.

To say Dwight didn’t expect to be working at a pizza stand in his hometown mall was the least of his worries. He didn’t mind it, or at least bares it for as long as he could, his friends, Quentin and Claudette, and Feng made it all the worthwhile though. Although Claudette and Feng worked the SCREAMINS! Ice Cream stand across from his stand. They all applied near the end of the school year together, as a means of moving out of their “ant-social” rut and not to mention being able to hang out with each other without worrying about blowing their parents money on food and other entertaining materials. It’s the last week of summer break before they start their years off as juniors, he was quite excited for this school year seeing as this will be Quentin’s warm welcome back into public school, it was always just him, Feng, and Claudette. He had been home schooled for a while due to his extreme insomnia and he would often have sleep paralysis to the point where he’d start sobbing in the aftermath and refused to sleep afterwards. Because of his condition he would have to be monitored daily and he would struggle to keep up with school so his father made the heavy decisions to remove him for the rest of high school until he seemed ready enough to go back. 

Dwight and the others would often visit him and sometimes Dwight would sleep over on weekends and tend to his baggy-eyed friend, over the course he eventually got better with time and he eagerly opted to go back into school again. Dwight fiddled with his name tag , today had been quite slow and he was just ready to end his shift and be able to hang out at ungodly hours with his friends. Quentin nudged his shoulder, he looked his friends way and noticed he was looking straight ahead with his finger pointed the same direction. Dwight’s eyes followed to where Quentin was pointing at, suddenly he was met with Claudette and Feng holding in chuckles as they held out a posted note written with,” Hey losers! How’s pizza grease smelling for you?”  
Dwight scoffed and leaned on the counter while using his hand to shout something back,” At least we don’t have to wear those ridiculous hats!” Quentin wheezed and looked them straight in the eyes,” He’s right, those hats are ridiculous! Who wants to wear an ice cream cone on their head!” They both gasped at their statements. Feng put both hands on the counter and teased back,” Hey at least we get free ice cream!” The boys laughed but it was true. Quentin and Dwight didn’t earn free items from their stand, possibly discounts but no freebies, the boys laughed in their own corner holding onto each other not hearing the costumer that was practically ringing the bell on the counter. Dwight looked up abruptly looking at who he was going to have to smile at today, it was a male, looking around his age maybe older, his clothes kind of tattered in ripped not because it was old but for a grunge kind of look. He had a buzz cut, not that Dwight was observing too hard but he swore it was dirty blonde, he snapped back into reality when the guy spoke up,” Hey pizza boy, you gonna take my order or just stand there?” Dwight scurried his way to the register,” Apologizes, welcome to pizza what, may I take your order?” Dwight was practically flushed with red at this point, Quentin stood by the display ready to get the orders out, the guy looked up and pointed,”Yeah, I’ll get one whole of the meat lovers and add two slices of pineapple and ham on the side.” Dwight quickly input his order into the register,” would you like anything to drink with that?” He looked up and locked eyes with the scruffy looking male, he wasn’t going to lie, the dude kind of made him move slightly from side to side just by staring,” Just four medium drinks, two cokes, two orange fantas.” Dwight nodded,” Your total comes up to $14.00.” He handed him the exact cash and Dwight gave him a receipt,” name?” He saw the other raise an eyebrow,” what?”, Dwight stood stiff at his slight annoyance,” I- uh, I need your name to call out your order.” The frustrated costumer looked around the surrounding area,” I don’t see anyone else here, so why should I?” Dwight rubbed the back of his head and thought to himself, “Gee does it hurt to give me your name?” He tried to think of something to say but Quentin piped up, looked as equally frustrated as the male standing in front of them,” I’m sorry if giving your name is too difficult to understand then we’ll just call out your whole ordered,” he forced a fake smile,” Does that sound peachy-keen?” Frank took a step forward and at that point Dwight pulled Quentin back as to avoid him leaping over the counter and shredding this dude apart,” Fine....” Dwight’s gut dropped as he saw the guys nose flare,” Name’s Frank,” he turned away,” should be easy to spell..” he saw him take a seat with three others, Quentin huffed as well while mumbling under his breath as he opened the door to the kitchen to work on the orders. Dwight looked at Franks friends, two were female, one had hair flowing from her shoulders with pink hair, she seemed smaller of the four and a lot nicer than Frank, he would have been glad if she took their order instead of the latter. The other, had black hair that was very short, she had a septum piercing and clearly loved winged eyeliner. The last of them was a guy taller than frank, he seemed to have a calm demeanor, and his fashion style didn’t seem as crazed out of all of them. They saw his visible frustration as he pulled back his seat and plunged himself into it, he huffed and crossed his arms. Julie looked at her troubled friend,” whats with you Frank?” He grunted in response,” Nothin’ just some stupid people.” Joey raised an eyebrow and looked at the small pizza place with two workers talking to each other,” what you mean those two, they look harmless?” Frank shrugged,” It’s whatever now, let’s just drop it.” Julie rubbed circles into his back,” we’re glad we get to hang out one last time before we leave back to Toronto.” She felt him begin to steady his breathing and he glanced up at her with a small smile,” Yeah, ‘m glad to.” It went quiet for a while, all waiting for their order, Joey looked at Frank, who kept glancing back at the pizza stand, curious Joey looked to see what he was staring at but all that was there was the worker with the thick black glasses, Joey looked back at Frank,” Hey dude, that guy bothering you or something?” He saw Frank’s surprise as he was caught staring,” No, I-“ he sat up straight and turned his attention to his friend.” I’m just fucking hungry man, what’s taking so long?” Joey smiled,” I’m sure they’re working on it, don’t look like they’re that busy.”

Frank shrugged in response, he seemed bummed out, Joey’s smile turned into a frown,” Are you gonna be okay?” Frank shook his head,” I just wanna he with you guys for a bit longer...” he began to tap his fingers on the table and laughed,” if I hadn’t punched that referee at my basketball game... I wouldn’t be here, I’d be with you guys, ridin’ out these last two years.” 

Julie stopped his tapping by putting her hand on his, Susie joined, then Joey, all looking at their friend. Susie gave him a small smile,” We’ll always be your rag tag team no matter what.” He chuckled at that,” and I wouldn’t have it any other way.” The four stayed that way until they heard Frank’s name being called,” Order for Frank,” he looked up and saw the same person who took his order looking at them with soft eyes. Joey got up,” I’ll go with Susie,” the two got up and walked to pick up their food. Joey gave a friendly smile to the other teen,” Hi! Here’s your order, one whole meat lovers with two slices of pineapple and ham.” He handed those to Joey who grabbed them carefully,” and four drinks, two cokes two fantas!” Which he handed to Susie.” Thank you for ordering will that be all?” Joey shook his head,” No sir I that that’ll be it,” Dwight nodded,” Great, have a nice day.” 

He shifted the pizza box into one hand,”thanks! And oh... out of curiosity, did you have some trouble with our friend.” Dwight went tense and waved it off,” oh no, it was no big deal, just a little ordeal but we worked it out!” Joey leaned in,” We’re deeply sorry, he just acts that way..” Dwight tried to shake him off to avoid talking more about the guy,” no really it’s okay, I understand, hope you enjoy your meal!” With that Joey and Susie left to their table and set their meal up. 

Frank raised his hand slightly with an open palm,” what were you talkin’ about?” Joey looked at his shorter friend, who looked eager for his response, he mentally grinned, it’s been too long since he messed with Frank,”hmm? Oh! With Dwight? Nothing much, just telling him how his red uniform looked nice on him, don’tcha think so Frank?” Frank raised his shoulders and took a slurp of his cola,” he’s alright lookin’ I guess... kinda plain.” Joey lowered his chin and looked Frank up and down, he took his slice of ham and pineapple and said between bites,” Ya know..... simple is nice too.” Frank rolled his eyes,” Yeah, whatever,” and began to chow down on his own slice when he suddenly said with a mouth full of food,” How’d you know his names Dwight?”

Joey cringed at his friends eating manners and covered his view with his hands,” Eugh Frank, dude! Learn some eating etiquettes!” Frank flipped him off and swallowed his food, Joey watched as a lump traveled down his throat and sighed.” I read his name tag genius.” Frank nodded slightly,” huh.” Joey huffed,” Ya know you woulda noticed to if you weren’t so distracted.” Frank looked at Joey quickly,” By what?” The girls who were chatting with each other now suddenly paid attention to Frank’s sudden change of tone. Joey straightened his arms out on the table,” oh I don’t know, maybe by his cute button nose or those big doe eyes.” Frank started to visibly flush. 

“Real funny dude, I’m laughing so hard HA HA.” Joey clasped his hands together and looked at his friend with a smug face,” You wanna fuck the pizza boy? Give him the meat lover special, huh Frank?” Frank give him a punch on the shoulder but it didn’t even budge Joey as he laughed into his chair. He blurted out with a slur of words,” That doesn’t even make sense, why would I serve the pizza boy when he’s supposed to serve the costumer?!” Susie and Julie chuckled at their flustered friend, poor guy is the one to always take the laughs from them. Joey raised a brow,” Oh so-“ frank stopped him by shoving a slice of pizza into his mouth,” No don’t start, I know what you’re gonna say! Fuck you Joey!” Joey almost choked on the food that was lodged into his mouth, he pulled it out and held his stomach from laughing so hard. Frank looked at both the girls who laughed as much and he started to join in with them, the teens laughed like that while eating. They enjoyed each other’s company so much, it didn’t matter what the hell they were doing or where they were they just enjoyed their time together. 

They finished up their food and sat there for some time just chatting. Julie took out her phone and looked at the time,”We got three hours before we leave, we should head back to your house and start packin’” Frank solemnly nodded,”Yeah... yeah,” he stood up and stretched,” Alright let’s get goin’” the other three followed, throwing their trash away and headed for the exits.

Dwight and Quentin wiped the counters down for the 12th time that day, they were getting ready to clock out, it was quiet between the two until Quentin questioned him,” That guy seemed invested in you.” Dwight froze and turned to his friend,” Who, the grumpy one or the nice one?” His brown haired friend chimed,” The asshole, Frank.” 

Dwight turned to him and laughed nervously,” Oh I don’t think that was him being interested in me.... maybe spilling my guts.” Quentin pointed at him.” I’m calling B-S on that! Utter bull, I think he liked you.” Dwight shrugged,”Oh well, not like we’re gonna see him around anymore, I mean what’re the chances, our town is pretty small and I’ve never seen his face around.” Quentin shook his head,” watch it you might jinx yourself,” Dwight mimicked his friend with his hand and Quentin through a piece of sausage at his head,” Hey! I just cleaned the floor!” 

He bent over to pick it up. Quentin stuck his tongue out,” Yeah like twenty million times!” 

Suddenly the bell rung gain and they both looked up at their friends, who already closed up at their counter.” Feng smiled,” You two done bickering or what?” Quentin leaped over the counter which made Dwight jump, he was unamused as he opened the latch that connected the counter,” You’re serious, right?” Quentin turned, his wavy hair following every movement,” Never, Fairfield.” Dwight pushed him,” Thought so.” The four held each other closely as their day ended and their night had just begun.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I just have a lot of free time as of now and drawing is becoming more like a chore so I’ve been writing instead and it may not be a 100% but I feel better doing it. I have a couple ideas for other chapters but I’m not sure which path I’ll go down for this story, really hoping I go down a happy road cus I hate bad endings, leaves a sour taste in my mouth.


End file.
